1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling a video system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a video system including a plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of mobile device technologies, mobile devices have become capable of providing various functions, including communicating with other apparatuses which allows mobile devices to be operated in association with other various apparatuses. For example, a mobile device may provide various functions as being communicably connected to a television.
In addition, a mobile device may be connected to a plurality of televisions and control the plurality of televisions. Therefore, various functions are possible using a mobile device and a television together.
However, selecting a television to be controlled from among a plurality of televisions can be a complicated process. For example, in order to select a desired television using a mobile device, a user should display a list of a plurality of televisions on a screen, check information of each television, and select a desired television, which is not a convenient way for a user to select a desired television using a mobile device. Therefore, a method for allowing the user to select a television using a mobile device conveniently is required.